Condenada Libertad
by blak17kira
Summary: Si tan solo se hubiese perdonado a ella misma, lo que hubiese sucedido después ya no importaba, pero hoy vivía con la condena que le sentencio la vida. Las fotos, la prueba de embarazo, el vídeo, el cuchillo y la humillación dentro de aquel paquete dolían y la agobiaba.


__Capitulo 1__

_Mal Despertar_

_Te vi, detuve mis pasos, incomprensiblemente mi valor desapareció en un fugaz instante, voltéate tu rostro y sonreíste, entonces simplemente me quede estática y te sonreí, mis manos apretaron aquella carta._

La agitada respiración y el sol cegando su mirada había sido incomodo y molesto, levantarse de esa manera, mas soñando cosas del pasado, cosas que prefería dejar enterrado, desde hace mucho tiempo

Se agito y volvió a cubrirse con la sabana y suspirar una y otra vez, dio un pequeño grito ahogado y se sentó inmediatamente con su cabello alborotado, volteo su rostro y observo el reloj _ 6:49 _ estaba frustrada, aun era todavía muy temprano y ya había rayos de sol entrando por su ventana.

_porque intuyo que será un día largo

Se coloco sus pantuflas negras y camino somnoliento al sanitario, coloco su rutina y vio su rostro en el espejo enfrente del lava manos, su piel pálido no blanco, pálido, estaba peor cada día que pasaba, pero tenía que pelear, vio su cabello alborotado pero ya no brilloso como antes.

Dio una enorme sonrisa y giro, levanto sus manos… "Hoy todo será magnifico" dijo internamente

Una ducha rápida y cepillo sus dientes, blancos como el marfil, abrió el closet y busco un vestido de tirantes con estampado de flores, unas zapatillas y un suéter blanco, su cabello lo dejo suelto, era inusual y debía de aprovechar mientras durara.

Tomo una bolsa y su celular y salió con mucho entusiasmo al trabajo, al que tanto amaba, aquel que podía adentrarse a las místicas y misteriosas historias del ser humano que se impregnaban en un las paginas, incertidumbre cuando sabia una y mil historias en su mente; esa era la Biblioteca que había heredado de su abuela.

Sakura, buen día dijo el Sr. Sarutobi

Buenos días señor Sarutobi, nos vemos más tarde dijo subiendo a la bicicleta rumbo a su trabajo.

Era una joven conocida en aquel pequeño pueblo, que había conocido a sus cortos 18 años ahora ya tenía más de 12 años viviendo ahí y era muy feliz.

El ruido de la bicicleta y las personas la saludaban a su paso hasta que vio aquella pequeña vieja casa repleta de conocimientos y que los jóvenes abarrotaban al salir de la secundaria y niños al pasar a ver sus historietas y mangas que ella les proporcionaba.

Detuvo la bicicleta y vio a un hombre sentado en frente de la casa.

Hola, buenos días, usted debe ser la señorita Haruno dijo levantándose

Si, soy yo, en que puedo servirle dijo inclinándose ante aquel hombre de unos 50 años

Perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es asuma vengo de Tokio, con un importante paquete dijo caminando hacia un auto gris.

Ella se quedo un poco curioso, al ver aquel hombre buscar entre los paquetes el sus dicho nombre de ella.

Hasta que vio en las manos de aquel hombre un caja blanca no muy grande.

Este es, por fin tengo a su dueña, se me hecho muy difícil localizarla, solo tenía su nombre y su documento de secundaria, creo que al parecer huye de algo o teme de alguien dijo aquel hombre

Ella sonrió.

No huyo ni me escondo de nadie, solo regrese al lugar que me vio crecer, me despegue de Tokio desde hace mas de 8 años, por asuntos familiares..._mintió_

Bueno, bueno, lo importante es haberte encontrar señorita Haruno dijo acerándose a ella y entregándole el paquete.

Sus manos sintieron el peso del pasado, aquello pesaba más moralmente que físicamente, era algo intuitivo y no sabía el porqué pero temía solo con el hecho de pensar en el remitente quien lo mandaba…

_Ino Yamanaka_

Sonrió y dio las gracias, firmo y pidió que se mantuviera en anonimato la dirección de donde vivía aunque pensaba que aquello no podía ser posible.

Camino hacia la entrada, escuchando como el auto se marcha del lugar, se sentó y vio aquel paquete detenidamente, tenía miedo al saber su contenido, temía que aquel sueño fuera un presagio de lo que no quería saber ni imaginar si algún día se supiera.

Prefería que el pasado quedara enterrado pero como, si no lo había concluido, simplemente había huido de él.

Escucho la campana de viento y salió del letargo en que estaba sumida y su imaginación le estaba jugando demasiado sucio.

Entro con el paquete a la biblioteca y dejo el paquete en su escritorio vio aperchados varios libros que debían de ser asignados a su respectivo formación, pensó que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, además de revisar las entregas que debían de hacer el día de hoy, revisar las cartas de solicitud para membrecías para que los jóvenes pudieran leer mas cómodamente llevándose los libros a casa.

Además de volver a organizar el stand de libros de manga, ya que niños y jóvenes leían y se perdían entre las aventuras que leían y cuando veían la hora salían corriendo a casa, dejando los mangas tirados en los pequeños sofás y en otra temática.

Paso el día, ocupado y organizando, colocando los libros en su lugar sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar porque Ino había mando aquel paquete, ni siquiera le pregunto desde cuando la buscaba a ella para entregar ese paquete, tenía la curiosidad de un niño a flor de piel pero a la misma vez tenia miedo encontrar cosas desagradables.

Sus ojos sin preámbulo se sumieron al pasado..

_Vamos, espera Ino no crees que es demasiado por esta noche dijo tenten_

_Claro que no, vamos chicas no seamos aguafiestas, hay que disfrutar del momento tenemos diversión solo por esta noche dijo Ino arreglándose el vestido_

_Pero Ino ya pasa más de la media noche, no crees que los chicos ya están demasiados ebrios dijo Sakura tratando que Ino no consumiera mas alcohol._

_Déjame Sakura dijo empujándola_

_Vamos déjenla chicas, le daré placer y diversión esta noche dijo el rubio ebrio_

_Pero… _

_Ino había desaparecido dentro de la multitud.._

_Sintió dos manos enredarse en su pequeña cintura y escuchar aquella voz varonil en su oído_

_Sakura, baila conmigo_

_Yo dijo a ver quién era el chico, el cual era prohibido por muchas razones.. pero solo era un baile, no había un pecado en ello._

_Bailaban pero de pronto sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, basto un beso, basto todo ello para terminar gimiendo su nombre aquella fatídica noche, aquella que si tan solo se hubiesen ido antes, nada de aquello hubiese sucedido._

_Si tan solo hubiese visto la mirada del azabache antes de perderse con el que no debía, pero todo paso por el simple y mal momento, aunque no todo eso era la historia._

Se tambaleo y se dejo caer en el piso, cuando hubiese deseado irse a casa y dejar que las demás se divirtieran a diestra y siniestra sin ella.

Si tan solo, Sasuke la hubiese llamado aquella noche si tan solo, ella hubiese aceptado la invitación de Shikamaru aquella noche donde ambos esperaban ansiosamente ver las estrellas atreves del nuevo telescopio de Shikamaru, si no hubiese aceptado salir con Ino, pero no fue así todo fue diferente.

Recordar, cuando Ino gritaba y la impotencia en el cuarto de la rubia se había congelado y no podía y no tuvo el valor de hacer algo por miedo.

Si las traiciones dolían pero dolía mas cuando la culparon de aquello que simplemente sucedió, sin preámbulo alguno.

Si tan solo no hubiese conocido a Itachi, si, si él, le hubiese dicho la verdad, de todo, ella no hubiese actuado de aquella manera más baja, pero no fue así…..

Si tan solo se hubiese perdonado a ella misma, lo que hubiese sucedido después ya no importaba, pero hoy vivía con la condena que le sentencio la vida.

Por eso había huido, a ese viejo pueblo, aquel que al principio fue su cárcel fue su liberación pero también fue su condena.

Se acerco al paquete y tomo una tijera corto y abrió la caja, las lagrimas se aglomeraron en su mejilla, aquella felicidad que había construido a lo largo de 12 años, hoy se había desvanecido, se había caído el manto que construyo con esmero.

Las fotos, la prueba de embarazo, el video, el cuchillo y la humillación dentro de aquel paquete dolía y la agobiaba.

Promesas que no se cumplieron jamás, porque si había de algo que jamás se arrepintió fue de aquello que Ino le arrebato…

Continuara…


End file.
